703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dtopaz
| place=10/16 | alliances= | challenges=5 | votesagainst=10 | days=20}} also known as Topaz or Dennis is the winner of 703 Idol: Season 2. He is also a contestant on Survivor: Canada & 703 Idol: Season 1 . Despite going early, Topaz is remembered for being added to the Jury after a tie in the votes, casting the vote that decided the winner of the season. He also participated in the first 703 idol season and reached the finals, placing 3rd. He then returned in season 2 to give another shot where he never fell below the bottom 3 after week 2 and managed to become the second Idol winner. Profile Name(Age): Topaz/ Dennis (21) Tribe Designation: Okak Current Residence: The Netherlands Personal Claim Of Fame: Being creative with alliance names is like my thing Inspiration in Life: Marina and the Diamonds <3 Hobbies: Singing (solo and choir), playing the piano, watching series like survivor, expeditie robinson, who is the mole, big brother, once upon a time, the nanny, cougar town, pretty little liars and more. Playing these games and have fun with friends. Pet Peeves: Train delays, bitter people, people who take games like these way too serious, boring people, racist people 3 Words To Describe You: Kooky, fun and social If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 1. Malibu, cuz everything is better with Malibu, 2. Those fashionable knee socks, I love it when they where them on Survivor, 3. Curry, i'll eat anything as long as there is curry to dip it in. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Todd Herzog Reason for being on Survivor: People told me to go play here Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Cuz I can Survivor: Canada Voting History 703 Idol: Season 1 Profile Name: Topaz Age: 21 Favorite music genre: Indiepop/Alternative pop Voice style:'''I'm a tenor, I have a lyrical voice, so pretty light and I have a range of almost 2,5 octaves. '''Are you inspired by any certain artists/musical groups? My idol is Marina and the Diamonds. I also love Regina Spektor, Jessie J, Christina Aguilera and more. Audition tape Call Out History 703 Idol: Season 2 Profile Name'''Topaz '''Age: Still 21 'Why did you come back?:'I had a lot of fun the first time around and I think I could have a great shot at winning this time 'Vocals:'Last time I tried my vocal range was: D3-G5 (head voice) G5-C6 (Falsetto) 'Experience:'I've sung in a children's choir when I was 7 I quit when I was 12. Then after highschool I restarted singing in student choir and taking singing lessons which I had for 2 years right now. 'Best moment Season 1:'Reaching the finals with both Boo and Sanny, they are great singers. Call Out History Post Survivor * This is one of the last survivor games Topaz has played. He went on to compete in a Rockstar season, only to be taken out pre-merge by his own alliance. * He went on to audition for 703 Idol. He finished 3rd on the first season and is currently in the running in the second season. * He did apply for the 12th season of survivor Skye Islands, but didn't make the cut. Trivia * In Survivor Canada Topaz was added to the jury as a tiebreaker * Topaz is the only contestant in the final 6 from 703 idol who never won a week * Topaz was the first and so far only contestant to rap in 703 idol * He was also the first contestant to perform a mashup Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Canada Contestants Category:Okak Tribe Category:Contestants from the Netherlands Category:Contestants from Europe Category:LGBT Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Canada Jury Members Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:703 Idol Finalists Category:703 Idol Winners Category:Yukon Tribe